


it's time to go

by hogwartsahoy



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogwartsahoy/pseuds/hogwartsahoy
Summary: Albus needs Scorpius, he just doesn't know it.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 23





	it's time to go

Albus wakes up on a Sunday morning and feels like the walls are closing in on him. He rips the curtains away from his bed, letting the morning light of the room coat his bed and bring him the much needed respite from the darkness of his mind. He lets out a long, shaky breath and then falls back onto his pillow, eyes staring up at the roof of his four poster above him.

It wasn’t even dreams this time. He hadn’t dreamt – or if he had, he didn’t remember them. He just woke up with a start and felt like everything was suddenly getting closer and closer. Like the walls of not only the dorm, but the castle itself, was suffocating him. And yet, he wonders why he doesn’t want to leave them.

It’s Sunday. He doesn’t even have to.

“ _Knock knock,”_ a voice sounds outside of one of the curtains. Scorpius.

“I’m awake,” he manages.

Scorpius peeks his head around the edge of the curtain. He’s dressed and ready for the day, looking more awake than Albus thinks he himself ever has been, and wearing a smile that makes Albus feel safer than any spell could.

“I’m assuming you forgot,” Scorpius begins.

Albus furrows his eyebrows. Forgotten _what?_ He stares at Scorpius for a second and then lets out a groan and squeezes his eyes shut. “Crap. I’m sorry.” Their Sunday plans – a day off of studying for the NEWTs, getting breakfast together at 10, going for a wander around the grounds, maybe hanging around the lake if it was warm enough. “What time is it?”

“10:27.”

“I’m so sorry,” Albus frowns. “You deserve a better friend than me.” He pulls one of the pillows out from behind his head and promptly covers his face with it. “Maybe Craig will want to go with you. I think I’ll just stay here all day today.”

Scorpius watches Albus with worried eyes. He sinks down onto the edge of Albus’ bed and reaches over to remove the pillow. “What are you talking about, Albus?”

Albus reaches back for the pillow, but Scorpius clutches it close to his chest and refuses to give it back to him, much to Albus’ dismay. He sighs and chooses to stare up at the ceiling again, and _not_ at Scorpius.

“I don’t know.” His voice is quiet. “I just woke up and I felt like I was suffocating. Like… I was balancing on rocks close to the sea, and the waves were just getting closer and closer to pulling me out with them. That… that’s why the curtain is open. The light was my life jacket.” He closes his eyes again. “Seeing people doesn’t really feel like something I want to do today. Which is why I’m a terrible friend, because you were so excited about our day together.”

Scorpius lets out a sigh and lets go of the pillow, putting it back in Albus’ hands. Eyes still closed, he snatches it up and hugs it to his own chest, unaware that Scorpius is looking down at him, still.

“Do you want me to go, then?” He asks.

Albus is quick to reply. “No! Yes. No… I don’t know. You… you’re not just _people,_ Scorpius. You are _my_ person.”

“That wasn’t a very clear answer.”

“No, I don’t want you to go.”

Scorpius smiles softly. “Tell me how you feel about a revised plan for the day, then,” he says. “I’ll go and get breakfast for us – the house elves are my friends, after all – and then I’ll bring it back here and maybe I can borrow a card game off of Craig, and we can just stay in the dormitory all day and see no one else.”

Albus slowly opens one of his eyes. “But what about your plan?”

He shrugs. “Doesn’t matter. You are also _my_ person, and you told me what you need right now, so I’m helping you. Got a problem with that, Potter?”

Against his better judgment, Albus laughs softly. “No, not at all. _Malfoy._ ”

Scorpius grins and then stands up from the bed. “Pancakes or waffles?”

“Pancakes, obviously. I’m not a heathen.”

“You, don’t move a single muscle. I will be back in less than twenty minutes with the most _incredible_ pancakes Hogwarts has to offer – since we can’t have any of the ones my mum makes right now, which are easily the best in the world – and then our new Sunday plan will commence!”

With that, Scorpius disappears out of the room, leaving Albus smiling softly at his retreating form. Whatever Albus had done in his life to deserve Scorpius, he didn’t know. All he does know is that he’s probably – no, _definitely_ – the luckiest student in all of Hogwarts that morning.


End file.
